The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to imaging detectors, and more particularly to a method and system for monitoring X-rays received by a portable imaging detector.
Different imaging modalities use different types of detectors to detect emitted, transmitted or reflected energy from an imaging source. X-rays are one type of energy detected by a detector. There are different types of X-ray imaging systems that use different types of X-ray detectors. For example, in an analog computed radiography (CR) system, the X-ray source is activated by the operator using, for example, a switch and. deactivated by a timer. The X-rays attenuated by the patient are recorded on the X-ray film or CR cassette.
In a digital radiographic system, the use of portable digital detectors has been increasing considerably due to the convenience, superior workflow and high image quality produced by the portable digital detectors. However, portable digital detectors currently need to be coupled to a digital imaging system in order to function. Therefore, the analog imaging system is modified to include a digital controller that controls the operation of the X-ray source. Moreover, the X-ray film or cassette is replaced with a digital X-ray detector that works independently from the X-ray source. Specifically, the digital X-ray detector functions independently from the X-ray source in an operational mode referred to herein as a non-integrated mode. In the non-integrated mode of operation, the X-ray source is activated by the operator using, for example, the switch and deactivated by a timer. X-rays attenuated by the patient are then recorded on the digital X-ray detector. The digital X-ray detector is then read or alternatively scrubbed on a row-by-row basis using the digital imaging system.
Reading is performed whenever an image, acquired by the digital X-ray detector, includes exposure data or alternatively offset data. Scrubbing is similar to reading except that data acquired from scrubbing is not clinically relevant, and is therefore not used to reconstruct an image of the object. Scrubbing is performed to maintain proper bias on the digital X-ray detector photodiodes during idle periods. Specifically, scrubbing is performed to keep the detector ready for use largely due to the less than ideal characteristics of amorphous silicon used to fabricate the detector.
However, because the digital X-ray detector is not integrated with the X-ray source, an operator may inadvertently command the digital imaging system to read data from the X-ray detector prior to the conclusion of the X-ray examination. As a result, useful diagnostic information may be discarded resulting in only a partial image or a degraded image.